Bioshock: Awakening
"We escaped, we breathed the air, felt the sun on our faces. The nightmare was behind us. But like with all nightmares... sooner or latter you gotta wake up..." -Nikolai Dronohov Bioshock: Awakening is a 2015 video game developed by 2K Marin for the PlayStation 4, XBox One and Microsoft Windows. The game serves as a sequel to Bioshock 2 and is a conclusion to the story of Eleanor Lamb and Nikolai Dronohov. Set in 1968, the player assumes control of Nikolai Dronohov in his final return to Rapture on mission from the US Government to aid their bio-engineering pursuits in exchange for asylum in America. The game is a notable break from the first two games, as the primary enemies are Russian soldiers, and the theme of the game itself introducing themes central to the Cold War. Gameplay The games mechanics are very similar to BioShock 2, albeit an improved game engine. The game's continuance is based on the player receiving the good ending in BioShock 2. The game is a first person shooter, with third person cut scenes at certain trigger points. The player has the ability to explore Rapture, and is given an array of weapons and Plasmids, all of which are upgrade-able. The player also has the ability to activate certain perks to accommodate a preferred playing style, such as sniper or brawler. New in this game is Nikolai's Rage Meter. This is activated when Nikolai has acquired a certain amount of damage or used unnecessary measures to dispatch enemies. It denotes whether or not Nikolai is more inclined to make decisions or act impulsively. For example, if Nikolai comes across a morality situation while enraged, he will automatically choose the most violent option available. This challenges players to player smarter, and avoid acting impulsively. As with BioShock 2, players are revived in a Vita-Chamber upon death. Nikolai can also adopt Little Sisters by defeating their Big Daddies or summoning one at a vent. Mechanics still remain generally the same, but there are a few notable differences. For one, Nikolai will only carry the Little Sister on his back if there are enemies near, meaning that the Little Sister is almost always vulnerable and must be constantly looked after. Another new feature to the game is the "Team Event" challenges. These pit the player either with or against certain factions to complete a side mission for extra ADAM. Plot In 1968, a fishing boat washes into Savannah Harbor, seemingly abandoned. When US Coast Guards inspect the ship, they find Eleanor Lamb and the Little Sisters asleep in the crew quarters. The Coast Guard and Marines are then attacked by Nikolai, who had been driving the ship, but Eleanor intervenes on Subject Delta's behalf, saying the men do not know better. Nikolai stands down, on the condition that she looks after herself. In the ensuing interrogation, Nikolai is confused to hear that America and Russia are in conflict, and is wholly unaware how his Russian heritage concerned the CIA operatives. The operatives accuse Nikolai of being a spy and abducting the girls. Nikolai, in a fit of rage, accidentally attacks one of the operatives with a Plasmid. Nikolai and Eleanor are then kept in solitary isolation. One of the former Little Sisters however, manages to pick Nikolai's lock and tells him to find the "big man". After making his way through the facility, Nikolai finds the target; President Johnson. Johnson tells Nikolai that he is aware of the power that he and Eleanor share and demand that they hand it over to the US government. Nikolai can choose to either cooperate or take Johnson captive, but either way, the operatives threaten to extract ADAM from Eleanor, whom they had restrained. At this, Nikolai strikes a deal with President Johnson. He would return to Rapture for more ADAM and EVE, as well as at least sixteen samples of plasmids. In return, Nikolai and Eleanor would be given permanent asylum and the Little Sisters will be returned to their families. Nikolai then asks why the US is interested in Rapture now, if they had known all along. President Johnson reveals that Andrew Ryan had previously been in contact with both Washington and Moscow, concerning sovereignty and trade up until his death. This proves to be problematic for both countries, as they both vied for the technology that Rapture produced. Then in 1962, Russia claimed to have given asylum to a former citizen of Rapture, and in 1965, began ramping up its bio-engineering experiments. America was falling behind, and Johnson hoped that with Nikolai's help, they could over take the Russians. Before he departs, Nikolai says good bye to the Little sisters and to Eleanor, who gives him an unknown plasmid. Upon injecting himself, he discovers he now shares a mental link between Eleanor and Delta. Eleanor says she will offer guidance and encouragement through their new bond. Nikolai then departs on board the USS Franklin. Just before he dives in a pressurized pod, two Russian destroyers attack the Franklin, crippling her. Nikolai observes the Russians deploying their own pods and conclude they are seeking Rapture as well. Nikolai quickly dons his Big Brother armor and deploys his pod, just as the Franklin begins to sink. While descending to Rapture, Eleanor assures him that reinforcements will come, but Nikolai responds that he cannot wait for reinforcements. Nikolai reaches Rapture and enters his first destination, the Scantronn building, his father's old business. There, Nikolai observes the Russians assembling and claim Rapture and its Technology for the Soviet Union. He also glimps their commander, Colonel Vladimir Radek, marshalling the troops and giving orders. Nikolai can either attack the troops,sending them into disarray but attracting the attention of several nearby splicers, or he can use stealth to listen in and get cues on where to go. Nikolai then ventures deeper into Rapture. Nikolai notes after taking his first Plasmid that there is still at least one Little Sister in Rapture, confusing him to no end. He asks Eleanor if she left any in Rapture, but she assures him they all escaped. Nikolai undaunted pursues the Little Sister until he meets her Big Daddy, who takes the girl away. After acquiring four more plasmids and making his way to Pauper's Drop, Grace Holloway, hiding from the Russians, appeals for help. After clearing Skid Row of Russians and making his way into Bealaveaux Resorts, Grace Holloway meets him, beaten and bruised from her captors. She tells Nikolai that the Russians are not taking any of the plasmids or gene technology, but are looking for something else. She mentions they are particularly interested in the Little Sisters. Holloway then confirms Nikolai's suspicions. Several Little Sisters remained hidden in the vent system, and remain in Rapture. Eleanor asks for Nikolai's forgiveness for not believing him, but he tells her that he almost didn't believe himself. Nikolai by passes the Linegate junction and fixes the train, driving to Uptown Rapture. While on the train, Radek contacts Nikolai, taunting him for joining the United States and his mission for them, calling him sobachka (lap dog). He seeks to degrade what little trust Nikolai has in America and offers him to join the Soviet Union. Ultimately, when Radek threatens the Little Sisters and Eleanor, Nikolai refuses, and vows to get the plasmids, if only to spite him. The Russian Colonel then reveals to Nikolai that he was after the Little Sisters conditioning program, and that he would use it to make America into a Communist state. Nikolai in shock replies that it only works on the Little Sisters who have ADAM in their bodies, but Radek retorts that America's water supply is poisoned with ADAM, and propaganda drones where now crossing the Atlantic to America. All the Russians lack is a means to get the program to speak their message. Nikolai then sets off, going from Anstien Steel Factory, to New Grace Hospital and finally to Counter's Casino, collecting his plasmid collection and saving the remaining Little Sisters. Along the way, he meets Charlie O'Hara, a Splicer who somehow maintained his sanity, who helps him through the Factory, depending on Nikolai's actions. He also meets Stanley Poole, who has a change of heart since the last game, who assists him in the Casino, and Brigid Tanumbaum, who briefly contacts him in New Grace. Once his collection is complete, Nikolai concludes the fastest way to the surface is to take the Little Sisters own ventilation system and climb to the top of Ryan Tower, where an escape pod is still docked. Halfway up, however, the vent system is flooded by Radek, almost killing Nikolai. Radek then personally steals Nikolai's pack of canisters and leaves him to be executed by his lieutenant, Capt. Sponikov. Nikolai can either kill or disarm Sponikov, and then pursue Radek. The colonel, however, is too fast for Nikolai and he escapes. Nikolai is forced to break off the search when Eleanor contacts him, telling him the men are starting to attack their officers. Nikolai realizes in horror that the brainwashing had begun, and Eleanor and the Little Sisters were in mortal danger. Depending on his choices, a repentant Sponikov or a captured soldier will tell him that the relay is in the Little Sister's Orphanage in Siren's Alley. Nikolai races across Rapture to the Orphanage, despite heavy Russian resistance, and manages to destroy the relay just before the order to kill the President is given. Radek then contacts Nikolai again and offers a trade. He tells Nikolai to come to the Legend Hall to negotiate for the plasmids. Nikolai, eager to return to Eleanor, obliviously runs into Radek's trap and is forced to fight a Mk2 Baron Supersoldier. After defeating it, Radek approaches, ready to do battle. He is revealed to be the splicer the Russians found in '62 and planned to not only topple America, but the globe, in order to unite all of mankind under his rule. Radek eventually gains the upper hand and starts to beat Nikolai to death, until Subject Delta possesses Nikolai's body. the second stage of the battle is initiated, and ends when Delta forces Radek into a recycling Bathysphere. The tremendous pressure in the pod crushes Radek to death, ending the mind control bond on infected people. With his oxygen tanks almost empty, Nikolai begins to lose consciousness, even as Eleanor implores for him not to give up and professing her love for him. When Nikolai awakes, he is onboard the USS Enterprise air craft carrier, saved by Navy SEAL divers. If Nikolai kept his anger in check for most of the game (at least 75%) the SEALs will have also saved the Little Sisters. If not, they will be left behind, and Nikolai, in grief, will blame himself. Upon his return to America, Nikolai gives the packet of canisters to the CIA operatives, who assure him they will be secure. President Johnson, however, having seen first hand the power of Rapture, decides that it was a power they weren't ready to use yet. Eleanor and Nikolai then depart Savannah, moving inland. In the Epilogue, Nikolai and Eleanor are married, and expecting their first child. When Eleanor asks him what happened to the pack of canisters, Nikolai says they are "secure" while reading an article of a new military instellation being built called "Area 51." Enemies Nikolai encounters many different kinds of foes in Rapture. -'Russian' * Spetznaz Trooper - A special forces diver for the Soviet Union. They compose the bulk of the enemies Nikolai faces. Though easy to kill, they pose a considerable threat in numbers, especially if a sniper is present. They are armed usually with an AK-47 assault rifle or KS-23 shotgun, but some also utilize RPD machine guns and Dragunov sniper rifles. * Spetznaz Office r- A squad commander. These enemies wear body armor as a mark of their rank and wield the small but rapid firing Skorpion sub machine gun. Due to their armor they are a little tougher to kill, though a head shot with almost any weapon will insta-kill them. Killing an officer will prevent troops from calling for reinforcements. * Spetznaz Mancer - A genetically enhanced soldier who utilize Plasmids. They are easily recognizable due to the hoods they wear in lieu of a helmet, and use Incinerate, telekenesis, and electro bolt almost exclusively, but one does use Teleport in Anstein Steel Factory. * Super Soldier - Genetically engineered soldiers with increased strength and speed. They use no weapon save their hands and feet. * Baron Super Soldier - a stronger super soldier, Baron super soldiers are the result of prolonged ADAM exposure. These monstrosities are more than capable of taking Nikolai out with a couple hits. * Mk2 Baron Super Soldier - A second phase super soldier. Their humanity and cognitive ability is degraded to the point they are little more than animals. That said, they are very cunning and extremely strong. Nikolai fights only one in the course of the game. Russians also have access to remote drones. -'Splicers' * Thuggish Splicer - whacks you over the head with a wrench. * Leadhead Splicer - slightly more dangerous, use shotguns and revolvers. * Spider Splicer - dangerous Splicers who use fire based Plasmids and sharp hooks. * Houdini Splicer - can teleport and use Electro Bolt. Dangerous in watery enviroments. * Brute Splicer - Splicer equivalent of a super soldier. * Fiend Splicer - see Fiend Splicer. -'Protectors' * Big Daddies (optional)- guardians to the Little Sisters. They are powerful and armored enemies, though not exactly smart. Try luring Russians or Splicers in to help you fight one. * Big Sisters - Little Sister who have grown into young women. Their ADAM exposure drove them mad, and after the Rapture Family fell, they went feral. They are quick and ruthless adversaries. * Big Brothers - Big Brothers were Little Brothers who became mindless killing machines after they grew into young men. They will never stop hunting you until either you kill it, or it kills you. Luckily, they tend to stick to their own devices, but are enraged if startled, making sneaking past them near impossible. Weapons List of weapons Nikolai has at his disposal. -'Russian' * AK-47 - standard issue Russian assault rifle with 30-round magazine. Decent damage and rate of fire, though lacks in some accuracy. * KS-23 - shotgun. The 6 gauge bore reigns supreme at close range, killing super soldiers in only two shots up close. Virtually no range, however. * Skorpion - quick submachine gun. What it lacks in power, it makes up in speed. Nikolai moves faster with this weapon than any other in the game, making it ideal for quick strafing attacks. * Dragonuv - Sniper rifle. Deals the most damage per shot of any weapon, killing most enemies with shots from the waist up in one bullet. Also has the best range and accuracy, but its rate of fire and reload speed are subpar. * RPD- belt feld machine gun. The RPD deals heavy damage with a good rate of fire while sacrificing range and some accuracy. -'Rapture' * Drill - A heavy mining grade drill that is used to bash and impale enemies. Requires fuel to spin. * Needle - ADAM gathering needle. The fastest melee weapon available in the game, the Needle is essential for hit and run tactics. * Spear Gun- Crossbow like weapon that fires a steel spike. Slow rate of fire and reload speed are balanced by powerful range and accuracy. Stakes can also be set to explosive or create electric traps. * Rivet gun - semi-automatic power tool re-purposed into a weapon. Deals modest damage and has fairly good accuracy and range. Its strength is in the ammo which can be swapped out, from trap rivets, stun rivets (deadly in water), explosives, and heavy bolts. * Grenade Launcher - fires explosive balls that can be set to explode on impact, timed or used as traps. Plasmids Nikolai has numerous Plasmids at his disposal in Rapture as well. * Hellfire - Incinerate! not enough to warm you up? Turn up the heat with Hellfire! * Frostbite - a blast of ice to chill out your enemies. * Thunderstorm- That sizzling sound isn't bacon... * Repulse - Enemies too close? Tell them how you feel with Repulse! * Brother's Call- Introduce your enemies to your extended family with Brother's call. A Big Brother, Big Daddy or a Big Sister will come to your aid! * Revitalize - A plasmid to pick you up when your health is down. Watch out though! Once your full health, your EVE will be 0. * Magna-forc e- A magnetic field around you is just what you need to protect you from those annoying bullets. Then you can take those bullets and shoot them back at the offender! * Wall Bouncer - This plasmid will make you jump like crazy! Out of reach ledges? No sweat! Chain jumps to stay out of your enemies reach? Don't mind if you do. * Mental link - Stay in contact with your loved ones with Mental link. Now your family is literally a thought away... Achievements There are numerous achievements to win during the gameplay of Awakening * Hell and Back again - Complete the game on any difficulty. * The Invisible Man - Make your way through the CIA complex without being spotted once. * I am the Captain now - Get to the bridge of the USS Franklin. Why? Cuz it's there! * Get off my ship - kill thirty boarders in less than two minutes. * Welcome Home - Return to Rapture. * I'm a Spy! - Complete all eves dropping missions in the game. * Can't beat a Classic - Kill 100 enemies with the AK-47. * The Biggest Stick - Kill 20 enemies with headshots from the KS-23. * From Russia with Hate - Kill 30 enemies with the Dragunov Sniper Rifle. * My Little Friend - Kill five super soldiers of any kind with the Skorpion. * Cry some more! - Kill 40 enemies with a single magazine with the RPD. * Different Kind of Miner - Use the drill to kill one of every kind of enemy excluding the bosses. * Surprise! You're dead - Use the Needle to make twenty stealth kills without being spotted. * Denied- Kill an enemy by booby trapping a door. * Gothic Decorator- Use the spear gun to pin five enemies to the walls. * Riveting Action- Use all types of Rivet gun ammo in a single fight. * Explosive Personality - Kill ten enemies with a single grenade from the grenade launcher. * 'Murica! - Used all available weapons in the game. * Hellspawn - Master the Hellfire plasmid. * Jack Frost - Freeze 20 enemies with the Frostbite plasmid. * Shocker- Chain a single bolt five times with the Thunderstorm plasmid. * Watch your head - Kill four enemies with debris in a single Repulse blast. * Levelheaded - Entered all morality decisions in a calm state. * Angel amongst Devils - Spared all NPCs and saved the remaining Little sisters. * Unforgiven- Killed all NPC's. * Security Guard - Completed Scanntron Building. * Badass Engineer - Fixed the engine in less than two minutes. * Uptown Punk - Completed Uptown Rapture. * 18 and Life - Completed Skid Row. * Soviet Foreman - Completed Anstein Steel Factory. * Cheers, Big Ears! - Got O'Hara a drink. * Proper Socialist Report - Kill 1000 enemies. * Angel of Death - Completed New Grace Hospital. * Spoonful of Sugar - Got Tenumbaum the medicine. * High Roller - Completed Counter's Casino. * Drinks on the House! - Break into the Casino vault. * The CEO - Completed Ryan Tower. * You don't know speed - get to the Little Sisters Orphanage in less then ten minutes. * Brass Knuckles - Killed ten super soldiers with a melee attack. * The King - Killed the Mk 2 Baron. * Die, Motherfucker, Die - Killed Col. Radek. * In mother Russia... - Fully upgrade a weapon. * This ain't no Chemistry Class - Fully upgrade a Plasmid. * Pervert - Hack all security cameras and watched the footage. * Metal Defector - Hack all remote weapons. * Russian Collaborator - complete all Soviet aligned Team Events. * Helping out old Neighbors - Complete all Splicer aligned Team Events. * I stand alone - Complete all solitary Team Events. * With Enemies like These - Get two enemies to fight each other. * Soviet Thug - On hardcore, kill all the NPCs and get the bad ending. * All American Hero - On Hardcore, save all the NPCs and get the good ending. Category:Bioshock: Awakening Category:Games